Vainglory
by Moonshine-Pirate
Summary: Agnes MacArthur is a damsel, but she is damn well NOT a damsel in distress. She'd be more prone to call it "a lass knee deep in shit". Captain Kenway isn't too thrilled about another mouth to keep quiet. But during the adventure the pirate and the Assassin go through together, they begin to form an unshakeable bond, and when she is free to go, she knows she can't leave him.


_Bullets grazed them as they jumped down. A strong hand pulled her into the cave and up on the shore inside. His heavy breath filled the now silent cave and his hand rested on top of of her stomach. Her eyes sprung open and her frantic breathing caused him to sit up. His blue eyes rested on the stone wall of the cave in front of him._

_ "Jaysus mate."He sighed."You've done it this time."_

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_Mercy_

* * *

The wind had stilled and the crew had stopped their moaning for a moment. Julien du Casse walked towards me, with a sickening grin on his face.

"You really thought you could ambush me?"He laughed scornfully."That wench you brought with you have been suffering for nothing. I had enough honour to let her end her life with a shred of dignity."

Blinding rage exploded inside of me.

"YOU KILLED HER!"I yelled."YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He gave me a harsh slap to shut me up. Tears in anger filled my eyes, and I kept my face away from his direction. I had dragged Madeleine with me, I had coaxed her to ambush a Templar filled fregate to take out du Casse. And now she was dead. Thrown overboard and laying dead on the bottom of this cove. I wanted to kill du Casse. Never before had I felt such a burning need to end someone's life as I did now.

"I know scurvy sailors that whack better than you."I hissed and faced him again.

His smile had died down and he seemed tired of the inconvenience of my existence.

"You will die today. Either by my hand or someone else's. You have far too many enemies to stay off the map."

"So do you, MacArthur."He grinned once more."And you are all alone. There's no one who will save you."

I leaned back against the mast with a grim look on my face. I knew his words were true. I had wandered so far for my cause that I hadn't realized that I was walking all alone. I was responsible for Madeleine's death. My madness had driven her into his arms and ended her life.

"You are an ignorant fool, Templar."I growled."You seek to rid the world of freedom! What are people without their freedom? You have a chance to walk out of this alive!"

"It's too bad that you're not going to be here as we abolish your order and your morals, _Assassin_."He said and turned around.

I glanced to the side, desperately trying to find something to strike him with. As I looked around, I noticed how few of the crew members there was left. Barely four left, out of twenty atleast. Julien yelled at the Captain and asked where the hell his crew had gone.

It was over in seconds. A blonde man jumped up from the ledge of the boat and stuck a dagger through Julien's chest before he could yell anymore. He was wearing a hiddenblade, he donned the Order's insignia on several places and he was as skilled as a fullfledged Assassin.

"You remember the gift you gave me? Well it answers just fine."The blonde said with a grin.

"You son of a whore! As bold as a musket ball, and still half as sharp."Julien spat.

"I'm sorry about this, mate. But I can't risk you telling your Templar friends about me still kicking around."

So he wasn't a Templar for sure. But was he an assassin?

"I pity you, buccaneer. After all you have seen, after all we showed you of our Order, still you embrace the life of an ignorant and aimless rogue."

The stranger bent down and grabbed the necklace around du Casse's throat. It snapped as he pulled it off him and he examined it as he stood up.

"What's this...?"

"Is petty larceny the extent of your ambition? Have you no mind to comprehend the scope of ours? All the empires on Earth, abolished! A free and opened world, without parasites like you! May the hell you find be of your own making."

Du Casse drew a chocked breath before his head dropped down on the planks and his eyes stopped blinking. The man looked at me from the corner of his eyes and yelled out to the approaching boat.

"The cove is ours!"

Cheering and celebrational screams came from the ship, and the man turned to me with a mischievous grin.

"So, who do we have here?"He asked and crossed his arms."Julien's personal.. woman of leisure?"

"How dare you?"I barked at him."Untie me at once and tell me where you found those hiddenblades, rogue."

A rough chuckle escaped him, but he didn't move an inch.

"You think yourself in control, but I believe that I'm not the one tied to a mast."

"Who sent you?"I tried, calmer."Who do you work for."

"Myself. I bend my knee to no man."He said with boyish arrogance.

"Marvelous."I muttered under my breath.

I looked to the side, and then at the man again.

"Who are you?"I asked with a softer tone.

"Edward Kenway."He smiled confidently."Cap-"

"Captain of the Jackdaw."I filled in the gap."The devil of the Caribbean."

He looked surprised over my knowledge about him, and it struck me how stupid I had been for not realizing this sooner.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you."I said."If you untie me, and let me gather the things Julien stole from me, I will not mention this encounter to a soul."

He let out a snort of a laughter. His boots smacked hard against the floorboards as he paced slowly in front of me.

"Jaysus, you think I buy that?"He crouched to face me in my level.

His blue eyes met mine with a mysterious glimmer in them.

"I'll tell you what. You'll get your things back, but you're coming with me."His voice dropped to a dark whisper."I don't trust that you won't tell your employer of what happened here. And I'll kill you if you try to escape."

Magical. I was stuck on a pirate ship with a crew full of salty buccaneers. With the less than sane Captain of the Jackdaw. Bloody fantastic.

* * *

Edward Kenway woke up with a wheeze. The two courtesans on each side of him grunted in their sleep and rolled over to hold him. He brushed off their arms with a grunt and rubbed his face as he sat up. Another drunken night out, and ending up in a bed with whores was nothing new to this pirate. He rose from the bed and tossed some money onto the shabby dresser. He checked his disheveled hair in the mirror, and began locating his clothes.

He exited the inn with his hood up, and noted how high up the sun was in sky. It was probably almost past lunch time, and he needed to locate his crew and his quartermaster. The exotic birds sang their beautiful tunes and the town was unusually calm today. It only made Edward expect the worst. His legs carried him towards a tall building by the docks, which he easily climbed up on and took in the beautiful sight before him.

He saw the Jackdaw in the harbour, and remembered that his new prisoner was on it with Adéwalé. He was the only one not leaving the ship for a night of well deserved fun. He didn't know what to think of his new inmate. She was stubborn, quite shirty and spent most of her time on the look out post of the highest mast. She never ate with the crew and she never exchanged a word with anyone but Adé, but only occasionally.

He knew that he had to dispose of her soon enough. He never intended to kill her, but he needed to keep her on the ship until she wasn't a risk any longer. Edward jumped down from the tower with ease, rolled out of the hay and began strolling to the docks. As soon as he was on the ship, he spotted Adé and the cheesed off wench _talking pleasantly_. She was even smiling. But the smile died down as soon as she saw him. She quickly put on a annoyed look and rolled her eyes as her arms crossed.

"Well, well, isn't this rich?"He raised a brow with a cocky grin."You won't even say goodmorning to me but you talk eagerly to my quartermaster."

"I don't recall Adéwalé forcing me on your ship, Kenway."She said arrogantly and met his eyes fearlessly.

He liked that she wasn't afraid of him. He liked that she had fire in her belly, and it was quite a while ago he had met a woman with such spunk.

"Well, we are setting sail for my newly won cove."He said."We're meeting up Kidd there and we're gonna explore the island."

Her eyes softened.

"Am I free to go?"She asked hopefully.

Edward laughed and walked into his chambers, leaving the woman and the quartermaster all alone.

* * *

**So.. Kind of a fast introduction, mainly because I want things to return to the main game plot as soon as possible. Reviews are love 3**

**No flames please, or I'll delete the review. No need for hatin' guys.**


End file.
